Acid house
L'acid house est un genre musical apparu en 1986 (selon Musicmap)Dans Musicmap, aller dans House puis Acid house. et devenu populaire en 1989Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres. Origines stylistiques Elle tire ses origines de la houseAcid House Music Genre Overview | AllMusicHouse Music Genre Overview | AllMusicAcid House - House - Electronic Music Styles. Genres dérivés L'acid house a contribué à l'émergence : * du hardstyleStory of Hardstyle - Hardstyle Mag, * de la house progressiveProgressive House Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de la techno hardcoreDans Musicmap, aller dans Hardcore., * de la tranceTrance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic. Artistes Carl Cox|vignette S'Express|vignette Technotronic|vignette Armand Van Helden|vignette * 808 State808 State | Biography & History | AllMusicDon Solaris - 808 State | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNHOAH - "Abstellgleis" (808 State Remix) (premiere) - PopMatters808 State Star Darren Partington Jailed for Selling Heroin and Crack | Billboard808 State DJ jailed for dealing heroin and cocaine following threats from gangland boss over debt - Mirror OnlineFormer 808 State DJ locked up for dealing heroin and cocaine - Manchester Evening NewsRA News: 808 State remastered and reissuedHere's the full, epic list of this year's Record Store Day releases | GigwiseOdyssey, 808 State and Dawn Penn announced for Readipop 2018 lineup | getreading * Adonis * Cajmere * Carl CoxCarl Cox | Biography & History | AllMusic * Cut CopyCut Copy - Free Your Mind - Baeble Music * DJ PierreSida is disco - Grazia30 Years On: 10 Artists Who Are Keeping Acid House Alive | InsomniacLe créateur de l'acid house DJ Pierre annonce la sortie de son premier album - News - Mixmag FranceDans son nouveau club, DJ Pierre met à l’honneur un sous-genre oubliéDJ Pierre : rencontre avec le pionnier de l'acid houseMeilleure clé USB : une TB-303 pour fêter les 10 ans du crew I Love Acid * DJ Spank-SpankAcid House Pioneer DJ Spank-Spank of Phuture Has Died | PitchforkLe pionnier de l'acid house DJ Spank-Spank est mortAcid House Pioneer DJ Spank Spank Has Died | SPIN * Terry FarleyHere Lies Lawrence, The Best Pop Star the World Never Really Knew - Noisey * Farley "Jackmaster" Funk * Felix Da Housecat * The GridAcid house and the dawn of a rave new world | Music | The Guardian * Guru JoshGuru Josh | Biography & History | AllMusic * Hardfloor * Larry Heard * Steve "Silk" Hurley * Marshall Jefferson * Maurice Joshua * The KLFThe biggest disasters at the Brit Awards - NZ HeraldTaking the Mickey: Mock theme park Dismaland is Banksy’s biggest project yet | South China Morning PostThe Isle of Jura: Dramatic whirlpools, stunning wilderness and top-notch whisky on this secluded Scottish island - TNT MagazineWhat Newbies Need to Know About Doctor Who -- VultureTo the man who threw $1,000 in the Mall of America: just give to charity | Ariane Sherine | Opinion | The GuardianCountry? Rap? Hip hop? - Jacksonville Journal-Courier‘3 a m eternal’: Late night art show opening near downtown Dallas | Arts | Dallas NewsRound in Circles: Physicists, Poltergeists, Pranksters and the Secret ... - Jim Schnabel - Google LivresWhat Ever Happened To The KLF? | HTF MagazineThe KLF Announce Their Imminent Return With a 3 Day Jam Event - mxdwn MusicBrit Wits: A History of British Rock Humor - Iain Ellis - Google Livres * Frankie Knuckles * Jock Lee18 old skool rave pics of Birmingham's rave scene in the late 80s and early 90s - Birmingham Live * Lords of AcidLords of Acid | Biography & History | AllMusic * M/A/R/R/S * MatrixxmanMatrixxman | Biography & History | AllMusic * Phuture * PizzamanCMJ New Music Report - Google Livres * Primal Scream * Ralphi Rosario * S'ExpressRod Stewart and Susan Boyle perform at Commonwealth Games Opening Ceremony - NME * Charanjit SinghLe véritable pionnier de l'acid house Charanjit Singh est mort * Speed Dealer MomsJohn Frusciante: War and Peace | Premier Guitar * The Stone Roses * Technotronic * TimeshardTimeshard | Biography & History | AllMusic * TogetherLive The Dream: How Blackburn dominated warehouse raves in the Summer Of Love - Scene reports - Mixmag * Armand Van Helden * Andrew WeatherallPhonox and Andrew Weatherall raise cash for Brixton Soup Kitchen | Brixton BlogAndrew Weatherall: ‘Anyone can make music. What a double-edged sword’ | Music | The Guardian * X-Press 2Complete UK Hit Albums, 1956-2005 - Graham Betts - Google Livres Albums Chansons Liens externes Pour en savoir plus : * Allmusic : Acid House Music Genre Overview. * Discogs : Explorez Acid House. * Wikipédia : Acid house. Pour en écouter : * DI.FM : Oldschool Acid Radio. * Mixcloud : Acid House shows. * Spotify : Acid House / The Sound of Acid House. * YouTube : Acid house – Sujet. Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 1980